The NIMH-COR Honors Undergraduate Research Training Program at Jackson State University (JSU) seeks to provide special research training experiences to talented undergraduate students majoring in psychology, Social work, sociology, biology, chemistry and health who are under represented in the behavioral and biomedical (mental health oriented) research arena. The overall goals of the JSU NIMH-COR Program are: (a) to increase the pool of well prepared ethnic minority students who can compete successfully for entry into research career training programs leading to doctoral-level or M.D. mental health research careers; and (b) to develop and strengthen biomedical and behavioral science curricula and research training opportunities for the students enrolled at this HBCU so that they may be better prepared for research careers related to mental health. A special NIMH-COR 21 semester hour undergraduate curriculum has been developed. Courses in research methodology, instrumentation, computer utilization, and mental health topics are integrated in the regular degree curriculum and offered to junior and senior standing undergraduates with a GPA of 3.0 or higher (4.0 system). These trainees (n = 9) are exposed to four semesters of research training activities and conduct individual research projects under the supervision of designated on-campus mentors. Trainees present their papers at local, state, regional and national professional meetings, attend weekly research seminars, and other research forums where experience researchers and other professionals present information to help expand the trainee?s knowledge of research and services in the mental health field. Trainees participate in out-of-state sunnner research internships, designed to further expose them to \hands-on training in how to conduct research and to enhance opportunities to gain admission and retention in mental health related advanced degree programs. Personal and career counseling are also available. The training program is in its 18" year at JSU and has achieved its stated goals with a track record of approximately 80% acceptances to graduate and/or professional schools for its trainees.